


The Gold Standard

by CelestriaNebula



Category: Olympics - Fandom, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M, Gymnastics, Olympics 2012, Smut, consolation sex, gymnasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestriaNebula/pseuds/CelestriaNebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jordyn Weiber is disqualified from the Women's Gymnastics All-Around Competition, team mate Jonathan Horton tries to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gold Standard

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 2 years ago during the London 2012 Olympics... Might write some more for 2014. I know, it's an odd ship... Just let me be :P

# The Gold Standard

Right now, Jonathan Horton felt just like the millions of Americans watching at home. He had just watched Aly Raisman exclude Jordyn Weiber from the all-around women's gymnastics competition, and he was slightly shocked. The world champion all-around gymnast doesn't qualify? The feeling was uncomfortably familiar. The American men's gymnastics team had been gold favorites- but didn't even get to the podium. Jon knew they didn't perform well enough for it; he was disappointed, but not devastated.

Jordyn's face kept appearing in his mind: her tear streaked, heartbroken face made his heart drop into his stomach. He and Jordyn were friends, and although he was happy for Aly and Gabby, he was on Jordyn's side in a way. He had been in contact with her all year, and he'd even attended that world championship meet to watch her win. When she got back to the village, he decided, he'd go make sure she was okay. At least, as okay as she could be.

Jonathan didn't have long to wait. Jordyn returned with the rest of the team, but she was uncharacteristically quiet. The other girls went back downstairs to have dinner, but Jordyn stayed in her room, only a few doors down from Jon's. He went halfway down the hall and knocked quietly on her door.  
"Jo?" he asked. "It's Jon." No answer. "Jordyn?"

After a muffled sniffle, he heard, "It's open."

Her bag lay on the floor by the door, along with her jacket and shoes. She sat on the bed, facing the window opposite the door, overlooking the main village. She hadn't yet changed out of her leotard, and chalk still remained on her hands, partly washed by tears. She didn't turn to look at him when he came in, so he crossed the room and knelt in front of her. She didn't care about her makeup now, and it ran in streaks down her face. Jon didn't care either.

"I was so close Jon," she choked out. "I worked so hard! If I had stuck that vault, or stayed in bounds on floor... it would be me! It should be me."

Jon looked at her a moment and smiled slightly. In the fading London daylight, he thought she looked absolutely beautiful. He reached a hand up and wiped a tear away. Slightly surprised and confused, she looked at him for the first time. 

"I know," he replied. "It should be you. But this isn't the end. You are beautiful. You are strong. And you are going to lead this team to a women's gold tomorrow." 

Jordyn smiled slightly and took a breath. She had stopped crying, and Jon felt her mood shift. The look in her eyes had also changed, and in the London twilight they were suddenly very warm, and not leaving his own. He looked at her lips, lips that moments ago had trembled with tears; lips that so often formed the smile that made his mind go blank. He looked back into her eyes that had never left his, and his hand held her beautiful face.

A moment of anticipation, and his lips were on hers. Her face was still flushed from tears, but he felt her release her tension as she responded immediately to his kiss. His free left arm wraped around her waist, and he admired in a new way the body he had seen do amazing routines and acrobatics. She was thinking a similar thing, one hand on his neck, the other on his Olympian arms. He deepened the kiss, sending sparks through her body as his tongue softly caressed hers. 

She had been trailing her hands down the front of his grey t-shirt, and broke the kiss to swiftly pull it over his head. By that time, Jon had fully realized she was still in her skin-tight spandex leotard. That thought, and the hands running over his defined chest brought a soft groan to his lips as heat rushed to his groin. His hands found her ass and picked her up at he stood. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his hips, bringing them close together. Their lips met again in a kiss on fire, and their bodies burned with the passion. 

His hands rested near the edge of the spandex, and he felt both cloth and skin. He would never intentionally ruin her uniform, but her teasing hands promised if it wasn't on the floor soon, this would be its final day. When he took his lips from hers, she nearly moaned from loss of contact, but gasped out loud when they found her neck. He nipped and licked and sucked the soft skin under her ear, and she felt a fire building within her. 

Jon moved onto the bed, and laid her down on it, deciding he couldn't stand the tantalizing uniform any longer. He kicked off his shoes, and helped her peel the blue leotard off. Nothing remained but glowing skin, and a part of him felt triumphant. He hadn't realized just how much he'd wanted to see her like this. Before too smug a look could cross his face, she sat up and quickly got rid of his pants. His boxers were tented, and she felt her own sense of triumph. 

Then she was on her back again, and her only thought was of his lips. They started at hers, then traced her jaw down and nibbled her earlobe. She held tightly to his shoulders as he made his way down her neck, slowly, teasingly. he admired her naked breasts for the first time, softly caressing one while sucking and nipping the other. He relished her gasps and groans, and her heart beat loudly in her chest. He left open-mouthed kisses on her stomach, gradually building her desire. He continued all the way down to the V in her thighs before skipping to her ankles and moving back up again. When he reached her inner thighs she was pleading with him.

"Jon, please... oh Jon..."

He just smiled and bit her earlobe, his hands not leaving her hips. He kissed her lips again, as his finger entered her hot core. She moaned loudly, and he groaned out her name.  
"Jordyn..."

Soon she was writhing beneith him, moaning and gasping at his touch. Then she arched her back and fell over the edge into ecstacy. He was bursting with an even greater triumph than the first, but the throbbing low in his gut told him he wouldn't last much longer. 

Jordyn would not allow such a victory over her. She surprised him by flipping them over. Now she was in charge, ready to pay him back for every tease, and he had no desire to resist.

She captured his mouth again in a kiss that built torturously. As their tongues played for dominance, her hands traced every contoured muscle in his upper body, leaving them tingling. As she trailed lower she discovered that he was still wearing his boxers. His breath hitched as she hooked her thumbs under the fabric and her breath tickled his ear.

"Now this isn't very fair, is it?" 

In a second the piece was gone, and there was nothing separating the two athletes. Jordyn was still on top, not willing to give up dominance, and Jon wasn't complaining. 

She admired his length a bit before wrapping her hand around it and pumping slowly. Before long, Jon was moaning her name. Their eyes met, and they knew they couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed her by the hips, and with one quick motion he was inside her. They both groaned loundly, and their lips met again in another searing kiss. It grew frantic as their pace increased, and they flew toward euphoria. Their hands moved everywhere, grabbing, holding, touching, squeezing. With one final thrust they both cried out and were vaulted into the stars.

Jordyn collapsed by his side, and Jon wrapped his arms around her smaller body. Recent thoughts of the day were pushed from her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

When she woke, Jon was stroking her hair, his arm still around her. She turned and grinned at him, and he smiled lazily in return. He kissed her softly, and looked into her eyes.

"Today is your day, Jo," he said softly. "And you are the gold standard."

"I'll be on the top of that podium," she said. "I promise."

"Good."

He held her for a few more minutes before getting up to get dressed.

"If we win, will that shirt be on the floor again?" She asked.

He laughed and came over to kiss her again. 

"When you win," he corrected, and winked.

That day, Jordyn performed like the qualifiers was a distant memory, and on the podium, her thoughts included a grey t-shirt on the floor of her room, and her smile widened just a bit farther. 

Jon was just as excited about the victory, and hot lightning went down his spine at the prospect of that evening, and how exactly they would be celebrating tonight, in truly Olympic fashion.  



End file.
